On Camera
by rikkurox
Summary: The team get a shock when they are to be filmed for ITV. Robbie/Jackie eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I haven't wrote anything in a while. I had this idea and quite liked it so I hope you enjoy it too, I will try to update as much as possible but I am so busy at the moment. I don't own any of the Taggart characters. Please Read and Review.**

Matt Burke sat in his office one Tuesday afternoon. He sat thinking about their latest murder case; it didn't seem to add up, no motive, just a young man, recent university graduate, found dead, no enemies, no habits and no debts. Nothing to make anyone wan to kill him. He looked up and watched his team, Stuart tapping away at his keyboard, Jackie on the phone chasing up bank details and Robbie scribbling away at his paperwork. His phone began to ring and he picked it up,

"DCI Burke."

"Sir, this is WPC Smith, there's been another murder."

"What happened?"

"Young woman; same MO as first murder. On Broad Street."

"Right, thanks, we're on our way."

He put the phone down and stepped out of the office addressing the team.

"Get your coats, there's been another murder!"

They all sprang up and were just putting their coats on when a man walked into the office,

"DCI Burke, could I please have a word with you."

"What is it?" Burke asked, annoyed at the man just for coming in when they were in such a hurry.

"I need you and your team to sign this filming consent form," he began, "you see…"

"Another cop show being filmed, what The Bill again?" Burke asked,

"Well not exactly…"

"Look I don't have time for this just give me the form." Matt said taking the clipboard and signing it.

"I really think…"

"I haven't got time!" Burke repeated.

"Your team need to sign it too." The man said,

"Fine." He looked at the team, "Just sign the dam contract and let's get out of here."

The man handed each of the team a few stapled sheets of paper they looked at the tiny print on them, starting to read it,

"Come on we haven't got all day, just sign it."

"Shouldn't we read what we are signing though sir?" Stuart said.

"There's someone lying dead Stuart, just sign it."

'Yes Sir."

They all signed the contracts and rushed out the door handing them back to the unknown man who sighed. He walked out of the room behind all the officers,

"Someone's gonna get in trouble for this," he muttered, "but it is not going to be me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – A much longer chapter this time. I hope you like it, please Read and Review!**

A few days later Burke was sat at his desk again, his computer beeped and he turned to look at it, 'you've got mail' a little box flashed up on the screen. He clicked the 'read' button and the E-mail came up on the screen.

_Dear DCI. Burke_

_We would first like to thank you and your team for your co-operating in allowing us to film you all for our newest reality show 'Cops in Action'. We would also like to congratulate you all as you will be the stars of the show. _

_We will commence filming Monday 12__th__ January 2009. We will come in about 8.00am and set up the lighting and filming equipment then begin filming as soon as possible. We will film for about three weeks watching you all as you go about your job and in your free time in the office. The programs will then be shown for a series of 8 shows once a week commencing February 10__th__ at 9.00pm on ITV. We will, as stated in your contracts, protect the identity of all the people involved in your cases using the latest technology, changing the names as you say them and digitally changing the faces. The program is designed to show the public how well the police are doing so we thank you again for your support in this and promise that all our staff will attempt to be as invisible as possible. Thank you._

_James Knot, head of filming (ITV1)_

"What the hell?!?!?!?!" Burke jumped out of his seat and stormed out of his office, past his team, who all looked very surprised at their boss' outburst.

"What do you think that was about?" Stuart asked,

"Dunno," Robbie said watching as the boss strode down the corridor. Jackie said nothing, just looked puzzled.

A few minutes later Matt came back into the room, with his boss in tow,

"Look it's just now happening." Matt said,

"I'm sorry, but you all signed the contracts." She told him as though she was washing her hands of the whole situation. The team stood up wondering what was going on, all thinking back to those contracts they had signed a few days before. They looked expectantly at Matt.

"ITV are apparently going to film us." He said shortly. "Over my dead body." He went into his office and slammed the door.

"Ok, look. ITV asked us if they could film here for a program showing the police's progress to the public, we though your team would be good for it, your record is good."

"So what's going to happen?" Jackie asked suspiciously.

"Well they'll film from Monday, for three weeks, basically filming whatever you do here and in the community then it'll be shown in 8 programs on ITV from February."

"They're filming everything we do!" Jackie exclaimed.

"What about our cases?" Stuart said, as shocked as the rest.

"They'll change all the names and images of the people involved, apart from you of course."

"What?" Robbie said.

"I'm sorry, but it's going to happen. You signed the contracts." She sighed walking out of the room.

They all turned towards Burke's office with looks that could kill.

By Monday morning however all the team, including Burke, had become resigned to it. He had read the E-mail several times, and the attached contract, but he could see no way out of this. He thought the whole idea was ridiculous, but his hands were tied. Meanwhile his officers, having got over the shock, were beginning to make changes to their appearance.

Robbie was first into the office on Monday morning, after Matt of course who was first in every morning and last out every night. Matt looked puzzled as Robbie came in, something was different. He was wearing a new shirt, fitted and trendy, and his hair was styled differently, he sighed Robbie was so vain, all this for the camera. The next person to walk through the door was Stuart, and Burke was surprised to see he also had got his hair cut and was wearing a brand new shirt and tie. Burke shook his head; his team were going crazy as these cameras were here. At least he could count on Jackie not to be affected; she was like him, regarding the cameras as an inconvenience to be endured. He went through to the office where Robbie and Stuart were stood.

"This isn't a fashion parade, it's a police station." He said to Robbie and Stuart who both looked up guiltily.

"Sorry boss," said Robbie quickly putting away the gel he was restyling his hair with, Stuart hide the comb he was using too.

Matt just shook his head at them and turned as he heard Jackie come in,

Jackie stepped into the office and all three guys' eyebrows shot up, for different reasons. She looked like she'd just stepped out of a hairdressing salon and her make up was immaculate. Her clothes were new and looked like they were designer; she looked every inch the TV star. Matt was extremely annoyed with her for caving in to the cameras, Stuart was thinking how nice she looked and wanting to ask her where her now shoes were form and Robbie, well Robbie was seeing Jackie in a whole new light.

"Morning Jackie." Robbie grinned, she looked up,

"Morning Robbie," She smiles, "Morning Sir, Stuart." Matt was just about to ask her if she had dressed for a coattail part instead of for work this morning when the film crew came through the door.

"Hi, my name's Robert Peters, you must be DCI Burke." A man wearing a bright purple shirt and a huge grin held out his hand to Matt who shook it then looked around at all the stuff which was being moved through the door.

""Would you mind telling what all this stuff's for?" Matt said.

"Oh just some essentials for filming, don't worry," he said when he saw Matt's annoyed expression, "It'll be almost invisible when we're all set up."

Matt did not look convinced.

"Now then," Robert said, "We are going to need to a bit of an introductory shot and discussion with each of you, like a fact file type thing. So if you don't mind we'll get those done this morning then we'll get on to the serious filming.

"Fine," Matt said reluctantly, "now listen, my officers and I have a job to do, and we're going to keep on doing it whether you lot are here or not."

"I understand that sir."

"Good." Matt disappeared into his office and Robert went back to helping the crew move things around. The team drifted back to their desks.

About fifteen minutes later Matt popped his head around the door, he wasn't keen on being in the office with all the film crew preferring to think and work without all that noise. "Jackie, Stuart can you go and check out Harry again, I just have a feeling he's hiding something, and anyway we need to check Sue's alibi."

"Sure." They said and got their coats.

They were just heading down to the car when Stuart said,

"You look nice today,"

"Yeah well, I like to make an effort." Jackie replied,

"For the cameras?" Stuart asked with laughter in his eyes,

"No," Jackie said a little too quickly, "Alright then, but I'm not the only one," she looked at Stuart's new shirt and tie."

"Aye alright you're not the only one, Robbie doing it too." He laughed at the look she gave him. "I don't think the boss was too impressed with us though."

Jackie smiled, she knew Matt well enough to know that he wouldn't make any effort to look good for the cameras.

"So where did you get those shoes?" Stuart asked,

"A little place just out of the city centre," she said, "I'll take you there sometime."

There was silence for a while until Stuart said,

"That Robert's not bad looking,"

Jackie turned to look at him and smiled, "I take it were talking about the producer guy and not Robbie." To wish Stuart nodded then grimaced; "Caught your eye has he Stuart?" Jackie asked.

"Maybe," Stuart grinned.

After a few days they got used to having the cameras around, the team were friendly and even Matt, even though he still resented the cameras being there at all, liked the majority of the production team. Everyone kept up their new looks though, they didn't forget that his was going to be on National TV, although they didn't realise quite what that meant.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thanks to everyone who's reading this story, and to the people who review it. I have exams at the moment so this chapter's fairly short but I will try and get some new ones up soon. Hope you like and as always I don't own the characters.**

They were getting on well with the film crew Jackie noticed as she looked around the office on the third week of filming. Stuart was keeping quiet about him and Robert, but Jackie had noticed them standing together chatting when they thought nobody was, and she knew she wasn't the only person to have noticed the smile on Stuart's face each morning. Robbie was acting completely out of character and not flirting with any of the crew, still they were mostly men, apart from Susan, the designer who she had formed a friendship with. It was nice, Jackie thought, to have a woman around the office for a change; she was so used to the men. She realised that these days she was always in the company of men. Still she knew she wouldn't like having a woman on the team, she hated to admit it but she liked being special. Matt was still annoyed by the film crew, but even he could see that they were trying not to ge tin their way. Just as she was getting lost in her thoughts she heard Matt's voice,

"Jackie get your coat! It's Turner, we've got to arrest him before he leaves."

She said nothing just jumped up, grabbed her coat and ran out of the room behind Matt, the film crew following behind them.

At the end of the third week the film crew were packing up their equipment and saying bye to the team, Jackie noted the look between Robert and Stuart and smiled, it was nice to see him happy. She said bye to Susan and they agreed to meet up for lunch and a gossip soon. Matt suggested that they all go down to the pub once the crew left to celebrate the success of the filming (and that it was over). At half past seven they were all sat on a table in the pub with drinks in front of them,

"I'm glad they're gone." Matt said,

"Oh come on sir," Stuart said, "they weren't any bother really."

"Aye, I know, but it's nice to have the office to ourselves and not have to worry about how we look for the cameras,"

"Didn't think you were to bothered about that anyway," Robbie laughed, Matt ignored him,

"When's it on anyway?" Stuart asked,

"The first one's on February 10th at 9," Matt said, "on ITV."

"And how many are there?" Jackie asked,

"Eight."

"Do you think many people will watch it?" Stuart asked,

"I hope not." Matt said,

"Why not?" Robbie smiled, "I quite fancy the idea of being a celebrity and having girls up and down the country in love with me, not that they're not already," he grinned and glanced quickly at Jackie who rolled her eyes, although a hint of a blush came to her cheeks.

"You think?" Stuart asked, looking quite scarred,

"No," Jackie replied just as Robbie was about to wind Stuart up, "who would want to watch us? We're getting nice bonuses for it and it's a good thing but nobody's actually going to watch it."

"So you aren't going to watch it then Jackie?" Robbie asked,

"I don't know." She said, "It'd be strange."

"We've got to watch it." Stuart said

"How about you all come over to my house and watch the first episode then?" Jackie suggested. They all thought this was a good idea and so agreed to go over to Jackie's and watch the show.

Later that night Jackie was taking Jackie home,

"So the filming thing wasn't too bad," she said, "they were nice."

"Yeah." Stuart said looking out of the window.

"I'm meeting Susan for lunch next week," Jackie continued, undeterred by Stuart's one word answer.

"That's nice." He said,

"Oh come on, Stuart." Jackie grinned, "What's going on with you and Robert?"

Stuart looked at her, "don't tell Robbie or the boss."

"What's wrong?" She asked surprised at his sharpness.

"Nothing." Stuart said, "I just don't want the world knowing."

"They know you're gay." Jackie said.

"I know, but this is different."

"How?" she was intrigued,

"I think I'm in love with him."

Jackie said nothing, just looked at him, grinning. They had pulled up at Stuart's house by now and she had stopped the car.

"What?"

"I'm happy for you."

"Aye alright, it's early days, but Robbie would have a field day with his jokes and Matt would think it was interfering with work."

"Yeah I guess you've got a point." Jackie nodded, "still it's good."

"Thanks." Stuart smiled, "and thanks for the lift."

"No problem, are you still coming over to mine to watch the first episode?"

"Yeah of course." He said as he got out the car. Jackie watched him go, grinning as she pulled away.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update, in my defence I am so busy at the moment, I know I said it'd be up by the weekend and it wasn't, I'm sorry – my excuse is a uni interview. Still now that's it's up I hope you like, same as always please read and review and I don't own any of the characters. Thanks guys!**

So February 10th came around, much faster than they had imagined. It was half past seven and Jackie was busy getting out some nibbles for her and the lads. She arranged the last lot artfully on the plate and placed it on the coffee table, next to the others. Then she rushed off to get changed.

She looked through her wardrobe wandering what to wear; she glanced at the skirts at the far end and debated whether to try one. Impulsively she grabbed a knee length black one and put it on with some flesh coloured tights and a silvery top, not her usual style she admitted but looking in the mirror she decided that it made a nice change. Susan and her designer ways were obviously having an effect on her, she smiled. Just then the door bell rang and she ran to answer it.

Robbie stood in the doorway waiting for Jackie; he quickly checked his hair and grinned at his reflection knowing how good he looked. The door open and his mouth dropped at Jackie's appearance.

"Hi Robbie." She smiled,

"Hey, nice outfit." She immediately looked down and checked her clothes for anything which could induce a sarcastic comment.

Robbie sighed, "Jackie can't you just accept a compliment without assuming that I'm being sarcastic?" he asked, "Now can I come in?"

Jackie moved silently to allow him to come past. She watched him as he walked easily into the lounge, put his feet up on the sofa and help himself to the snacks she had put out. She grinned and rolled her eyes following him through.

She had only just sat down when the door bell went again, it was Stuart and Jackie smiled, he was wearing a typical Stuart shirt and tie and a typical Stuart grin.

"Hi Jackie!" He said enthusiastically, "ready for out big moment?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled back then lowered her voice, "how are things with you and Robert?"

"Fantastic." Stuart said, unable to contain his grin at his new relationship, "he stayed at mine on Tuesday night and…"

"Too much information Stuart!" Jackie smiled, "has he told you anything about the show?"

"No, not really, I haven't asked to be honest, wanted to keep that out of it."

Jackie nodded and showed him through to the living room.

Soon Matt had arrived and they were all sat in Jackie's lounge discussing their latest case,

"Hang on guys, its nine o clock!" Stuart said, they all remember the reason for being there and Jackie turned on the TV just as the program came on.

_Now ITV's new programme 'Cops in Action', showing us the realities of the police force – the cases, the careers and the personal lives. _

"Personal lives?" Matt asked, "What personal lives?" Jackie and Stuart exchanged glances but said nothing.

The programme began with a fact file for each member of the team with a little clip then a still picture of them.

_The Team Leader _the voiceover said_ DCI_ _Matt Burke. Newest member of the team and very much the boss he's smart, stern and no nonsense. _

_The Charmer - DI Robbie Ross. Loved by the ladies, feared by the criminals Ross is flirty, serious about the job, and really tough._

Robbie grinned at this looking very pleased with himself, "Cheesy or what?" Stuart whispered to Jackie just loud enough for Robbie to hear.

_The Mother – DS Jackie Reid. The only female member of the team Reid sends a few male hearts a flutter, don't let that fool you though she's as tough as any of them and isn't afraid to show it._

The all laughed at that, and Jackie went rather pink though she looked pleased.

_The Tech Guy – DC Stuart Fraser. Fraser has all the cool gadgets and knows how to use them to the team's advantage. He's intelligent and witty with an eye for detail. _

The show then went on to show them in action. It was shot like a reality TV show with the camera switching between them in the office and the voiceover explaining the case they were working on. They watched as they went over it in briefing, all remembering back to the actual event. The names and faces had been obscured as promised, they looked very realistic and it was obvious that ITV had put time and money into doing it. Their faces and names however were on show for the world to see. Robbie, Jackie and Stuart were glad that they dressed up for the camera, and Matt was starting to wish he had. The briefing finished and they all went back to their individual work on the case, it then showed Stuart and Matt going out to interview a witness.

The show continued in this manner and the team had to admit that it made good TV. They had excitement, jokes and there seemed to be a great chemistry between them, they all smiled secretly at how much of a team they had become over the last few years. Towards the end of the show a scene with just Robbie and Jackie came on, they began to discuss the case over their desks; at Jackie's they both looked at each other remembering how this conversation had ended. They could do nothing but watch as the conversation turned into their usual banter which descended into an argument over the case. Neither liked being reminded of that; however when they watched it back it seemed more jokey than serious and Jackie realised that it probably had been. She watched as they stopped arguing and sat back down, still glancing at one another over the desk. She sighed; they looked like kids on a playground. Robbie looked over to her and smiled, "Sorry about that." He grinned,

"It's ok; it was my fault just as much as yours." She smiled too.

They watched the rest of the programme then Jackie turned it off, just as the voiceover was urging the viewers to watch it at the same time next week.

"That was alright." Stuart said,

"Hm." Matt said, he didn't sound impressed, "if only it was really as exciting and easy as it looks on there." He said.

"It made good TV though sir," Jackie smiled,

"Yeah come on Matt, lighten up," Robbie grinned.

"Aye, it wasn't too bad I suppose," Matt sighed, "It's entertainment after all."

"So where are we watching it next week?" Stuart asked, nobody spoke,

"Guess at yours Stuart mate." Robbie grinned slapping Stuart on the back.

"Alright." Stuart smiled easily.

The next morning Jackie sat at her kitchen table as usual eating her breakfast of toast and jam with orange juice. She opened the paper and glanced through it. There were the usual stories of murders, burglaries and all the other depressing things that grace the morning newspaper. She barley even glanced at the thin entertainment section in the middle but something caught her eye, it was under "Best Shows of the Week."

_Best Shows of the Week_

_ITV surprised us all last night, not be airing a reality show about the police, but by actually making it good. The show looks at the police force in Glasgow, and in particular a team of detectives focusing on murder. The gripping storylines, interesting characters and amazing setting make it this week's Best Show. _

_The team is made up of DCI Matt Burke, DI Robbie Ross, DS Jackie Reid and DC Stuart Fraser. It's a cliché but there's something for everyone with the murder cases for the crime lovers, banter between the team for the comedy lovers and a bit of flirtation for the romance lovers. Robbie Ross is eye candy for the girls (including me!) and Jackie Reid is eye candy for the guys. The aforementioned flirtation is between these two though, so I think the adoring fans can think again. The flirty debates between these two leave us all hoping they get together. All in all the show is worth a watch, if just to check out the gorgeous DI. _

Jackie read, and then reread the piece. She didn't know which was more unbelievable, her being referred to as 'eye candy' or being accused of 'flirty debates' with Robbie. She jumped up and got ready as quickly as possible, needing to get into work.

Getting out her car she power walked towards the station, she wanted to show the column to the guys and share the shock with them. She neared the entrance and saw a group of about 15 people stood there. They turned towards her and suddenly sprang into life

"Miss Reid. Over here! How do you feel about the new show?"

"Jackie, what are your feelings for Robbie?"

"Oh Jackie, look over here, I'm your biggest fan."

She turned quickly and realised why they were standing there, she hurried into the building ignoring the questions which were being fired at her. She almost ran up the stairs to the office, as she entered Matt looked up,

"Have you seen…?" She started,

"The papers? Or the group of people outside? I've seen both," he sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Jackie asked a little shaken and shocked, especially from the creepy guy who was apparently her 'biggest fan'.

"I've got the brass on to it." Matt said, "They're doing something about the people, but they say the press is a good thing."

"Sir, it said I am destined to be with Robbie. How is that a good thing?"

Matt choked back a laugh, "They'll do anything for a story Jackie." He said.

Robbie and Stuart burst through the door at that moment talking about the people outside.

"Have you guys seen the paper?" Jackie asked.

"No." They said nervously and Jackie took out the article. They both read it; Stuart finished first and looked up at Jackie, they exchanged a 'can't believe this' glance. Then they looked back to Robbie who was still reading, his eyebrows suddenly shot up, Jackie and Stuart laughed knowing that he had read the Robbie/Jackie bit. He looked up at Jackie for a moment then said,

"Well looks like we're meant to be."

"Hm!" Jackie said, but she grinned at him,

"Why not?" He teased; she said nothing just smiled at him and shook her head, the papers did come up with crazy stories sometimes she thought as she watched him get a coffee and move around the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – I finally updated this! I have been getting little bits of this chapter done and it's finally finished. Hope you guys like it, please review! **

Another week went by. The whole team were being recognised in shops, on cases and pretty much everywhere they went. It was all very strange. Matt resented anyone who mentioned the show and hated the attention. Jackie was rather freaked by it all and wondered how on Earth such a small program could have made this much impact. Stuart was pretty oblivious to most of it, still elated by his relationship with Robert. Robbie, of course, was loving the attention, mostly by the ladies.

The day before the second episode was due to air the whole team were out viewing a crime scene. They were just walking back to their cars when a man came up to them,

"Are you the detectives off the TV?" he asked,

"Yes." Jackie said as the whole team looked at one another wondering who would speak.

"I love the show." The man grinned,

"Thanks very much." Robbie said stepping forwards, "Now we really must get going."

"Wait." The man said then took a step towards Robbie, "I'm your number one fan DI Ross." He said in a whisper, his voice filled with desire.

Robbie's face was suddenly drained of all colour as he muttered a thank you and got into the car. Matt, Jackie and Stuart managed to keep a straight face until the guy turned and began to walk away, just as Robbie slammed the car door. Then all three of them burst out laughing, particularly Jackie who couldn't stop. She was driving Robbie back and as she jumped into the driver's seat he glared at her,

"Don't." He said simply, which was all it took for her to burst out laughing again.

They watched the second episode at Stuart's house and agreed that it was every bit as good as the first, Stuart even said that he forgot why he was watching it for a time because he was so into the story. Even Matt had to admit that the show had been good. There had been drama, excitement and of course comedy as more banter between Robbie and Jackie was shown.

"We don't argue that much do we?" Robbie said to her as they sat in Stuart's lounge after the program had finished.

"No," said Jackie, prompting laughs and rising of eyebrows from Stuart and Matt,

"What'd you mean?" Robbie asked them, they looked at each other,

"Well come on you two, you do argue an awful lot." Stuart grinned watching Robbie look at Jackie then back to him,

"I have to agree with Stuart here." Matt said, "You too are at each others throats all the time."

"So how come the papers keep saying we're in love," muttered Jackie,

"Well you know what they say," Stuart grinned, "thin line between love and hate."

Robbie and Jackie looked at each other and smiled, "I don't think so somehow," Robbie said,

"Definitely not." Jackie shook her head. Stuart, however, did not look convinced.

After the second episode the media were getting worse, particularly about Robbie and Jackie. A photographer had managed to capture Robbie with his arm around her after seeing the mangled body of a little girl who had been in a hit and run. This ended up in the tabloids and caused a great deal more speculation. Neither of the officers were impressed, Robbie thought it was taking away his pulling power and Jackie was enraged that everyone thought she was dating the DI. Even the other officers in the station began to wonder if anything was going on and make jokes about it, annoying them both.

A few days later Matt was sitting at his desk when his phone rang, assuming it was the news that the lab results he had ordered were ready he picked it up straight away.

"DCI Burke," A voice said.

"Yes." Matt answered,

"This is Harry from ITV; we'd like to congratulate you on the success of the show."

"Thanks," Burke said, "I don't mean to be rude but I have a lot to do so…"

"This will only take a second. You see the show has done very well and has been getting a lot of media attention."

"I've noticed." Matt grumbled but Harry either didn't notice or didn't comment on the annoyance in his voice.

"We'd like to stage a press conference with you and your team. It would increase the show's range and encourage more viewers."

Mat was just about to tell the guy to stick it when,

"The Chief Constable agrees that it is a good idea."

Matt sighed; he knew he couldn't kick up a fuss over this if the Chief Constable was involved. "OK." He said grudgingly.

"Wonderful!" Harry exclaimed, "So is tomorrow at nine ok for all of you?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Matt said, looking through at his team wondering how he was going to break the news.

"The Chief Constable says we can use one of the rooms at the station," Harry said, "we'll be there from eight to set up and we'll need you there about half past for a screen test."

"Ok fine." Matt said, "I really do have to go now."

He put the phone down. "Dam!" He said under his breath, the team weren't going to be happy about this and to make matters worse they would have to take time out of the job to do it. He sighed and stood up, bracing himself for the protests that would come after he told Jackie, Robbie and Stuart of the change to their day tomorrow.

After much persuasion all the team arrived at the station the next morning at half past eight, all dressed for a press conference. They were soon stood behind podiums and microphones, all thinking that it was a bit surreal. All too soon the press conference got started, reporters stood with microphones trying to get the team's attention so they could ask their questions. Stuart and Jackie exchanged worried glances; Matt looked terrified, only Robbie looked anywhere near at ease. He glanced at the team and seeing they weren't going to do anything to start the whole thing off he nodded at one of the reporters who shouted

"Matt, do you think you are too hard on the team?"

Matt looked annoyed and answered, "I just do as I see fit being the most senior rank. We're a team, but I'm the team leader."

"We all have a great working relationship." Jackie said, seeing that Matt was irritated.

"Jackie!" Another reporter yelled, "Does that good working relationship extend to you and Robbie."

Jackie looked a Robbie for a second then said, "DI Ross and I have our differences in opinion sometimes but we discuss them and do what we feel is best for the team." Jackie felt quite pleased with her answer until the reporter asked,

"Is it true that your arguments are a front for a relationship?"

"I don't know what you mean." Jackie said, a little too quickly and the reporter grinned.

Robbie gave a little cough and said, "DS Reid and I are colleagues and friends, nothing more."

The reporter's grin vanished. Another reporter asked,

"Stuart, is it true that you're homosexual?"

Stuart's face fell, he wasn't ashamed of his sexuality but at the same time he didn't want the whole of the country to know him as the gay one off that cop show. He looked to the team for support but until they knew whether he was going to be truthful or deny it they could do nothing but look encouragingly at him.

"Yes." He said simply, "It is true."

"And how do you feel about that?" the reporter asked looking at the rest of the team,

"We accept DC Frasier for who he is," Matt said coming straight to Stuart's defence, annoyed at the report's manner.

The reporter nodded. A female reporter called, "DI Ross, our readers want to know if you're single?"

Jackie, Stuart and Matt rolled their eyes while Robbie said, "Yes I'm single, and your readers may form an orderly queue."

The woman laughed, a man behind her yelled, "DS Reid, same question!"

Jackie looked startled, "I…" she began,

"Yes DS Reid is single." Robbie said, "And she's looking for a nice guy who's rich and good looking with a good sense of humour."

The reporters laughed but Jackie gave Robbie a quick death stare, she was not impressed.

Once the press conference was over they all went back to the office and sat down to do some paperwork. Jackie kept glancing at Robbie over her desk and going to say something, then changing her mind. Robbie noticed this,

"Jackie if I'm so irresistible that you can't concentrate maybe you should move desks." He grinned,

"What was all that about?" Jackie asks sharply,

"It was only a joke, I didn't really want you to move" Robbie said surprised at her tone.

"You know what I mean." Jackie said, Robbie however still looked confused, "your 'looking for a nice guy with a sense of humour' statement to the papers." She hissed, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"I said he had to be rich and good looking too," Robbie said grinning, "why would you have preferred me to say something else, loves kids maybe." Jackie looked even more angry at that and Robbie knew he'd gone too far,

"I'd rather not have my personal life, or lack of one, aired in public." She said and left the office going in the direction of the ladies.

"What was all that about?" Stuart asked Robbie,

"Jackie's upset about me advertising for her perfect guy in the press conference this morning." Robbie said,

"Well it was kind of harsh." Stuart replied,

"It was a laugh!"

Stuart sighed, "Put yourself in Jackie's shoes, she's got a failed marriage behind her, and no relationships to speak of, the last guy she dated was a murder suspect for heavens sake. She doesn't have much look with romance, and this job doesn't make it any easier."

Robbie said nothing but later that day Jackie came in to find a single red rose lying on her desk with a note tied round the stem,

_I'm Sorry_

_Robbie_

She scanned the room for him and spotted him next to the coffee machine, she walked over and poured herself a cup too,

"It's ok," she smiled, "and thanks for the rose."

"Your welcome; and Jackie I am sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"I know." She nodded, she looked up at him and their eyes met, they stood for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes, unaware of the world around then. For a moment Jackie though he was going to kiss her and then,

"There's been a murder!" Matt shouted from the other side of the office. They sprang into action, grabbed their coats and hurried out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Hope you like this, I know this is moving quite slowly but I am promising to speed it up in the next chapter, I wanted to put this one in however to lead up to it a bit. Please read and review!**

The next week they were still in the middle of an intriguing murder case. No motive, no leads and nothing to link the victim to anything which might have got him murdered. Robbie, Jackie and Stuart were all milling around the office when Matt came in with the forensics report. They all crowded around to look at it, hoping that it would shed some light on the case, they were out of luck. No finger prints, no DNA, nothing to connect anyone to the crime scene.

"This is too good for an amateur." Robbie said,

"Professional hit?" Stuart asked,

"Maybe." Robbie answered

"Not the usual MO though, professionals would have put a bullet through his skull, this was messy, a spur of the moment thing." Jackie said

"So maybe they didn't mean to kill them." Matt said, the team looked up, "well it's too clean to be an amateur so it must be a professional, but like you say a bullet does the job much better than a push out of a window, so maybe our guy got into an argument and killed in the heat of the moment, or maybe it was just meant to scare him off. Then when he realised he was dead he cleans up knowing the drills to remove DNA evidence."

"Possible…" Jackie said, "Or maybe it was just an amateur with some knowledge of forensics."

"This'd be a good case for our next series," Stuart joked, Matt didn't look too impressed though so he quickly said, "so where are we watching it this week?"

"You can all come over to mine I guess," Matt said and the rest nodded. They went back to work.

The day before the next episode Jackie went out to lunch with Susan, the costume and make up designer who she had formed a friendship with. They met up in a little café in town for a bite to eat and a gossip.

"So how's work?" Jackie asked once they'd ordered

"The usual," Susan sighed, "I'm working on Corrie at the moment, mostly in the make up department, some of those actresses are such divas though."

"That's your usual?" Jackie laughed, "Mine is chasing up leads, interrogating suspects and paper work, while arguing with Robbie of course."

Susan laughed and then said, "Well since you brought it up…"

"Sue!" Jackie warned,

"Oh come on, you can't blame me for asking, you two are all over the papers."

"I had noticed!" Jackie said, "It's so infuriating, I just want to scream every time a reporter asks me if I'm dating him."

"You two are kind of…" Sue said, struggling to find the right words.

"Kind of what?" Jackie asked,

"Well you're like a married couple."

"In what way are DI Ross and I like a married couple?" Jackie said,

"Well you argue and tease each other like crazy, but you love each other." Sue grinned, she was the kind of person who loved to tease and joke with her friends, but had a talent of putting a message in there somewhere.

"We're friends!" Jackie said defensively

"Is it more than that though?" Susan asked, suddenly becoming serious.

"No," Jackie said automatically, "of course not."

"I've seen the way you look at him." Sue said, shaking her head at Jackie's indignant expression without a hint of a grin in her eyes. Jackie didn't have time to say anything else however because the food arrived. They spent the rest of the meal discussing lighter subjects and laughing with each other.

The next day Jackie found herself thinking about what Susan had said as she was sat at her desk, Robbie was opposite her. She looked up at him, and then quickly looked down as she saw him look at her. He gave her a puzzled glance then got back to his work. She felt her cheeks go red and warm; it was unbelievable that she, sensible, strong DS Jackie Reid was blushing over the cute DI Ross catching her looking at him, but it was happening. She stopped for a second, not only was she blushing but she has just called Robbie 'cute' in her mind. She mentally chastised herself for these thoughts and got back to work.

Meanwhile Robbie was wondering what was going on with Jackie, she had just been staring at him and now looked very confused,

"You ok Jackie?" he asked, "having problems with your paperwork?"

"No, it's fine," Jackie said, "Er… do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks." He said and watched her as she stood up and walked over to the coffee machine. 'I wonder what's up with her' he thought, 'probably some guy not realising what he's got, doesn't deserve her anyway, nobody does.' He stopped, slightly confused backtracking in his thoughts, did I just think that nobody deserves Jackie, he scoffed, she's a big girl she can take care of herself, but still the thought of her being with someone else caused him to become uncomfortable. He was still lost in thoughts of Jackie when a coffee was set down before him, he turned and looked around and there was Jackie, smiling with her own coffee in her hands. He found himself smiling and saying thanks, but his head was spinning, since when did Jackie Reid have this effect on me? He thought, then looked back down at his work.

That week they all sat at Matt's watching the show. Jackie sat on the sofa with Stuart, Matt was in the kitchen getting some drinks and Robbie had yet to arrive. Jackie turned to check that Matt was out of earshot then asked Stuart,

"So when are you going to tell the guys about you and Robert?"

Stuart looked at her, "I don't know." He said,

"How are things going anyway?" Jackie asked,

"Fine." Stuart said, Jackie raised her eyebrows, "well ok, it's just that he wants to tell everyone about us, and I'm not sure."

"Why's that?" Jackie asked,

"I don't know, Robbie would tease me to death and… I just don't want Matt thinking…"

"Thinking what? Look, Robbie is going to tease you no matter what, it's his way, and Matt will be fine, look how supportive he was at the press conference last week."

"I suppose so." Stuart smiled, "Hey, thanks, for not telling anyone and for… just everything"

Jackie smiled and nodded, "you'd do the same for me."

"I would." He grinned as Matt came back into the room.

Once the show had finished they began to discuss it, Stuart was being awfully quite and Jackie kept throwing him encouraging glances, he suddenly decided to just do it and blurted out,

"I'm seeing Robert." Matt and Robbie turned to look at him; Jackie smiled and nodded to Stuart then looked to Matt and Robbie willing them to react positively.

"It's about time too," Robbie said, "you too obviously fancied the pants off each other."

Stuart grinned and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations." Matt nodded; smiling at Stuart's pleased expression. Then they all got back to discussing the show. Stuart was glad it was out in the open, and was grateful to Jackie for helping him.

"Guess we're watching it at yours next week." Stuart said to Robbie,

"Aye guess so." Robbie answered.

"Sorry, I can't make it next week." Matt said apologetically, "I'm meeting an old friend for dinner; he's only in Glasgow for one night."

"Guess it'll be just the three of us then," Jackie said, Stuart recalled her earlier words, 'you'd do the same for me' and a plan began to formulate in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Was planning to include the next bit in with this too but I thought it'd be nice to leave it here for now then do the next bit as another chapter. Hope you like and same as always – I don't own them and please review! (Reviews are good!!!!)**

The next day Jackie had the morning off and so was sat at her breakfast table lazily flicking through the paper. She was now glancing through the entertainment section everyday to check what was being said about her relationship with Robbie. Sure enough a little story about how they had reportedly been seen together on a date graced the pages of the entertainment section. She sighed; there was no way to stop the rumours. She realised that for some reason it didn't bother her as much as it used to and that she had almost wanted there to be something in there today. She was just wondering why she had felt that way when her phone rang,

"Hello, Jackie Reid." She said,

"Miss Reid, hi." A voice said, "I'm from ITV, my name's Kerrie and I wondered if you could make a meeting at ten today up at our Glasgow studios, I know its short notice."

"Err, yes I suppose so," Jackie said cursing silently,

"Wonderful, and again sorry for the short notice, we have a very tight filming schedule."

"I'm sorry but, what's this about?"

"We'll discuss that with you when you get here." Kerrie answered, "I'm sorry I have to go, ten o clock then!" The phone went dead.

Jackie arrived at the studios at five past ten, she glanced at her watch and hurried over to reception, annoyed with the traffic which made her late. The receptionist smiled at her,

"Ah, Miss Reid, they're just waiting for you, go into the conference room."

"Thanks."

Jackie turned into a room with a long table and chairs. Seated around the table were various members of the ITV production team, some she knew from the filming, and others she didn't. What surprised her; however was instead of seeing Matt, Robbie and Stuart only Robbie was sat there with one empty seat beside him. She looked around and then took the seat which was obviously meant for her, now even more intrigued as to the purpose of this meeting.

"Right, lets get started," a man at the head of the table said, "as time is precious right now I will straight to the point. My name is David Walker and these are various members of our production team, and we have a proposition for you DS Reid and DI Ross."

Mr. Walker outlined his plans and Jackie and Robbie looked at each other, open mouthed.

"Don't you think the papers are saying enough already?" Jackie said, shocked

"Well we feel that all press is positive press and we think the new direction would do wonders for the program. Everybody loves a happy ending, and we feel like they'd be something missing, even though the case is solved."

"I'm happy to do it if Jackie is." Robbie said, Jackie turned to looked at him, puzzled. She had no idea why he had said that and why he seemed so calm after the initial shock.

"I… I suppose so." She stuttered, if Robbie had agreed she had to as well.

"Fantastic." Mr Walker grinned, "so is now a good time to film it?"

Half an hour later they were standing on a film set made to look like a Glasgow street clutching scripts. They both read through their lines once more, even though they had very few and had already memorised them. This was strange for both of them as although they had been used to the cameras they hadn't been made to act before. All too soon the director yelled, "Let's GO!" and the scripts were handed to onlookers.

"And action!" the director yelled,

"You ok Jackie? Robbie asked,

"Yes, just this whole case was a bit intense."

"I know." He said, "You wanna go out and get a drink?"

"Yeah." She smiled, "how about we get something to eat too, I'm starving." Jackie looked up at him and their eyes met, she smiled,

"Jackie." He said,

"What?"

Their faces melted together into a long kiss, they broke apart after a moment, both with grins on their faces,

"You fancy a takeaway?" He asked her and she nodded, he slung his arm over her should and they walked away.

"CUT!!!!" The director yelled, "Perfect, and in just one take, if the police force doesn't work out guys give me a call."

Jackie and Robbie looked at each other, that had felt weird, but a nice weird. For a moment they were both lost in thoughts of the kiss,

"Can we get out of here now?" Robbie asked, snapping out of his thoughts,

"Yeah, go back to your crime fighting," Mr Walker smiled; he'd got his wonderful ending to his best reality show.

Robbie and Jackie crossed the car park in silence, both still thinking about the scene and the kiss.

"Matt and Stuart are going to laugh so hard at this." Jackie said, trying to keep conversation light.

"You can say that again," Robbie said, and then he laughed, "Lets not tell them!"

"What do you mean?"

"'Lets wait and see their faces when they see me snogging your face off on TV."

"Yeah alright," Jackie grinned, "and snogging my face off, hardly Rob!" She laughed and got into her car


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – I really do hope you are enjoying this story. It kind of takes a bit of a turn in this chapter and I hope you all approve. Thanks you ever so much for the reviews and please continue to do so!**

Soon the next week's episode came around. That day the whole team were sitting in the office discussing their latest case when Robbie said,

"Over to mine tonight then to watch the show then? Well just us three as Matt's deserting us."

"Err…" Stuart said,

"What?" Jackie asked,

"I can't make it tonight; I'm… meeting up with Robert."

"Oh you're leaving us as well!" Robbie said grinning.

"There's not much point in having it if it's just the two of us." Jackie said.

"No!" Stuart put in quickly, that wasn't how it was meant to go, "Erm, well you shouldn't cancel it just because we can't make it. Besides it is Robbie's turn to play host."

Robbie shrugged, "Ok then, tonight at seven thirty then Jackie?" He said,

"Fine by me."

Stuart grinned to himself, his plan was working. Now it was up to them. A night alone together should surely be the final straw in pushing them together.

That night Robbie was, as usual, running late. He was just about to get in the shower when he realised that he had almost no food in the house. Putting his shirt back on, he rushed out and got some nibbles. By the time he got back it was 7.10. He quickly put the food out on the table and hurried to get a shower. When 7.30 came around he was grabbing some clothes, just as he decided on a t-shirt he heard the doorbell go, 'Oh shit' he thought.

Dressed in just a towel he went to the door and opened it. Jackie entered then caught sight of his lack of clothing. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Nice outfit Rob." She said with a little smirk.

"I was running late." He said a little annoyed that he was at a disadvantage, "anyway, thought should see what you're getting if we're going to be together, according to the show of course."

Jackie glanced down and then up smiling, "oh don't worry, I don't think it'll be hard to convince people I'm with you for the rank, especially considering, hmm, other factors." She glanced down again and smiled.

Robbie just grinned, never embarrassed, "Ah Jackie, you know you just impressed at my gorgeous body really." He said, "I'll be out in a minute." Jackie grinned and went through, thinking that actually his body had been quite impressive.

Once Robbie was fully clothed they sat in his living room chatting before the show came on. They both laughed at something Robbie had said and as they looked up their eyes met. Neither could bear to tear their gaze away so they sat for a moment, just looking at each other. A million things were going through Jackie's mind in that minute, in an instant she thought he was going to kiss her and then,

"So, you want another drink?" Robbie jumped up, not trusting himself not to kiss her if he kept looking into her eyes, Jackie just nodded still holding her breath as she had been when she'd thought about kissing him, as he walked out the room he heard Jackie breathe out and sigh. "Thanks." She called through when she had recovered a little.

After the show had finished they sat together just chatting as they had been before. They were both surprised at how little they were arguing. Jackie wondered what was happening, she knew that she didn't want to leave, and that she wanted to nearer to Robbie, and that she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they'd shared for the show. She suddenly realised that she wanted to kiss him. She shook her head, Robbie noticed and asked,

"What?"

"Oh…" Jackie said, not realising that she'd been so obvious, "I was just thinking about what Matt and Stuart are going to say when they see us kissing in the final show."

Robbie chuckled, "I can't wait to see the boss' face."

Jackie laughed too. But the laughter stopped as they looked up at each other, both trying to understand what was happening.

"Jackie," Robbie whispered, he stood up and sat back down beside her, "Jackie…" he started again but no words could describe what was happening. He leant towards and gently kissed her lips for a second. He was still for a moment as he looked up into her eyes to gauge her reaction. Jackie's breathing quickened as she realised what he had just done, a hint of a smile came into her face and the second her saw her eyes begin to shine he kissed her again. This time neither of them wanted to stop.

The next morning Jackie awoke to find herself in Robbie's bed, she was shocked for a moment; then last night's events came back to her. She looked at Robbie who was still asleep despite the ringing alarm. She ginned not believing that she spent the night with him, she saw him stir and hit the alarm. He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him,

"Morning." He smiled,

"Hi," She said, smiling back, she wondered what last night had meant to him, whether she has just been another girl he'd slept with or whether he, like her, felt that this was something more. She got her answer,

"Come here," he said softly stretching out his arm over her and gently pulling them close to each other. "I love you," he whispered in her ear,

"I bet you say that to all the girls you sleep with." She grinned praying that he would answer seriously,

"You know I don't." Robbie said, "It's always been you, I love you Jackie Reid, no-one else." He spoke with sincerity and looked into her eyes as he said it.

She grinned, unable to contain her joy and said, "I love you, I always have." They kissed again, until Jackie said, "We're going to be late for work."

Robbie sighed and removed his arm from around her waist, he got up and headed into the bathroom, Jackie was a little shyer about it, looking around for her clothes before she got up. She was just pulling her trousers on when Robbie popped his head back around the door,

"So what are we going to tell Matt and Stuart?"

"About last night?" Jackie asked, confused,

"Yes, since you going to be showing up to work in the same clothes as yesterday. And I don't know about you but I don't relish the though of Matt and Stuart finding out that we are dating."

Jackie's heart leapt at both 'we' and 'dating' but she answered lightly, "Oh they won't notice my clothes, and I'm sure we'll manage to hide it."

Robbie grinned, "fair enough."

They went to work slightly staggered so that nobody would notice; Robbie left first, then Jackie a few minutes later. However when Jackie walked in to the office Stuart noticed two things, the fact that she had on the same clothes as yesterday and the way that she was avoiding Robbie's eyes. He grinned, it had worked he was sure of it.

**Please Review, thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Hope you like this chapter, it's not quite over yet, a few more chapters to go. I don't own any of the characters, ITV do, but I'd love you to review my borrowing of them for a while. Thanks**

Jackie sat at her desk that day thinking. Her thoughts were on last night and Robbie's words this morning. She relieved his words, 'I love you' and 'dating' and smiled she couldn't believe that after all these years she had finally admit to being in love with him, she knew that she'd always loved him and was shocked that he actually loved her. This time it was different, everything was different. She couldn't believe that she had married Brian believing herself to be in love with him, she had loved him, sure, but nothing compared to how she felt at this moment. Just as she was dreaming about him Robbie himself came into the room.

"Hi" He smiled and looked around the office, she was alone,

"Hi." Jackie echoed, she stood up, "coffee?" she asked,

"Thanks," he smiled, and as she walked past him he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her close to him, "and a kiss?" he asked,

She grinned and kissed him, after a quick check behind him that there was nobody in the corridor to see them, they had an unspoken agreement not to tell anyone yet. He smiled as she moved her head away and pulled her closer to him again,

"So you want to go out for a drink tonight, just the two of us?"

Jackie nodded, "but we are going somewhere near my place, I hate wearing the same clothes two days running and I want to get changed."

"Fair enough,"

"And I was right," Jackie said as she went over to pour the coffee,

"What were you right about?"

"That Matt and Stuart wouldn't notice the clothes." Jackie smiled handing him a coffee.

"Thanks," Robbie grinned, and gave Jackie another quick kiss.

The team were planning to watch the show at Jackie's that week so, organised as usual, she was ready by 7.20pm. Sat on the sofa waiting for them to come she turned the TV on and caught the last bit of an advert for the show,

"So who dun it? And more importantly, will DI Ross and DS Reid ever stop arguing and just kiss? To find out watch 'Cops in Action' tonight at 9 on ITV1."

Jackie laughed at the irony of the situation; the whole country had wanted them to get together, and they were! Suddenly she stood up realising that she had some of Robbie's things in her bedroom. She had no idea why Matt or Stuart would ever go in her bedroom but she quickly hid all the stuff in the top drawer of her dresser then went back through just as the doorbell went.

They were soon all sat in Jackie's lounge watching the show, laughing at a sarcastic remark by the boss to Stuart when the adverts came on. Stuart stood up,

"Can I use your loo Jackie?" He asked,

"Yeah of course," she smiled, "first on the right."

"Thanks." He left the room and Robbie and Matt continued to talk, but Jackie went silent. Why hadn't she thought about it earlier, there was no way Matt and Stuart would be in her bedroom, but Stuart was in her bathroom right now, and it was the only place where she had not hidden Robbie's stuff. She knew that in the bathroom right now Robbie had left some shaving cream and a razor plus some aftershave. She prayed that Stuart would not notice, and would not know that it was Robbie's.

Stuart meanwhile had noticed. He grinned when he saw the male products in her bathroom, and even more so when he realised that it was the same aftershave that Robbie always wore. He went downstairs with a straight face though, and didn't mention it to Jackie until they were alone in the kitchen when he was helping her with the drinks.

"New man Jackie?" he asked,

"Err, what?" She asked, looking the other way,

"In the bathroom, shaving cream and…"

"Oh that." She said, turning around with what she hoped was a smile, "yeah, but listen erm, don't mention this to Matt, or Robbie will you."

"No of course not." Stuart said. He grinned, sure that he'd got it right and that it was Robbie that she was dating.

Later that night Jackie, Robbie and Matt sat on the sofa. Stuart had left earlier claiming that he was tired, but Jackie thought that Matt would never leave. They were sat discussing the case and although it was always an interesting discussion her mind was on work, not with Robbie sat next to her, his hand squeezing hers when Matt wasn't looking. Finally he said,

"I'd best be going." Jackie smiled to herself until Robbie said,

"Yeah I won't be long either," Matt was just getting his coat and Jackie said,

"I'll see you out," She walked him to the door and told him she'd see him tomorrow, however she was still wondering why Robbie was in such a hurry to leave. She walked back into the lounge, Robbie was not there, she turned around. There he standing behind her grinned,

"What?" she asked, slightly coldly,

"Well I thought he'd never leave." He said kissing her,

"I though you were going?" She said,

"Jackie, I have to make him think that don't I?" Robbie grinned, "I was actually planning on staying quite a bit longer!"

She rolled her eyes, "Right, oh and Stuart think I've got a new man."

"Why?" Robbie asked,

"He saw your stuff in the bathroom."

"Jackie come on, I'll sit here talking to Matt all night about work, then lie and pretend to leave and you can't hide some stuff."

"Oh come on nothing, you left it there in the first place."

"Well if you care that much…"

Jackie began to laugh,

"What?" Robbie said, a little annoyed,

"Well even when we get together, we argue, I'm beginning to think Stuart and Matt might be right and this is all we ever do."

Robbie laughed too, "You know." He said, "There is one time when we don't argue," He pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck,

"Better start doing more of that then," Jackie giggled and kissed him back.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N – I haven't updated this story in ages so am doing it now, especially since Lee's posted the end of Sorry (which is fab!) felt like I should get it done. This chapter is slightly different from the last few, a bit more of a case in there although I'm not planning on developing that it that much (although I haven't totally decided yet). Please read and review as usual. Thanks x**

Everything had been quite that week at Maryhill. Well as quiet as could be expected with the press, a secret love affair, and the murders of course. The day of the next week's show soon came around and at nine o' clock that morning they were in briefing.

"Right, where are we?" Matt asked the teams, "Stuart?"

"We traced the call to Martin's mobile made before he died," he said, "was made by a David Higgins. The wife reckons she's never heard of him, and there's no record of him on the computer."

"David Higgins…" Murmured Robbie, The team looked at him, "I'm sure I've herd that name before."

"Think hard Robbie he could be the key to this." Matt said, "Jackie what have you got?"

"Well, the wife, Jan, told me that everything was great in the marriage, grieving widow, that kind of thing. But the neighbour reckoned that's she was having an affair, could be a possible motive."

"Ok, great, find out who she's sleeping with."

"Of course!" Robbie said, "David Higgins!" Everyone looked at him expectantly, "I worked down in London for a year just before I came to work up here again; he was a drug trafficker, pretty serious stuff. Real nasty piece of work, drug squad were on to him but couldn't prove it."

"You sure it's the same guy?" Stuart asked,

"No." Robbie admitted, "Interesting though."

"It's worth a look," Matt said, "We need to find this guy anyway, whoever he is. Robbie get onto your old colleagues, they might know whether he's moved, and if he has we need to be careful, and see if you can get an address." He paused for a second, "Jackie check out the wife lead." They all nodded and got to work.

That afternoon they had an address for David Higgins, Robbie's mates in London had said they hadn't heard of him for a while and wondered if he'd moved out of the area, seemed another guy had taken over his turf. They decided, therefore, that it would be better to bring him into the station for an interview. Matt and Jackie went over to pick him up. His house was impressive, a long way back from the road it was surrounded by high trees. A Mercedes sat on the drive outside the front door. Matt rang the doorbell and a man in his late forties opened it, he was well dressed but had a nasty sort of look to his face, almost like a dirty old man Jackie thought. He had also evidently been drinking. He glanced at the two officers and grunted,

"What?"

"We're police officers Mr. Higgins." Matt said,

"Shock horror!" He said,

"We'd like to ask you some questions about Martin Peterson." Jackie said, "we'd like you to come down to the station with us."

"I'd go anywhere with you babe!" He said, Jackie ignored him

"Mr. Higgins, we need you to come down to the station. You would be helping us with our enquiries" Matt said,

"Yeah right." Replied David, but he got his coat.

Back at the station he was sat in the interview room with the tape player on the table and Matt and Jackie opposite him. Robbie and Stuart watched and listened.

"So Mr Higgins, how did you know Martin Peterson?" Matt began,

"I don't know him."

"Really? Because you made a call to his mobile phone on Tuesday, about half an hour before he was murdered."

"Dunno what you mean." David slurred

"Oh, I think you do." Jackie said, dangerously, "Because we know about your past, and we think Martin was somehow involved in your business, so you got rid of him."

"Look honey, I dunno what you're on about, but I could think of much more fun things you n me could be doing n this little room than you asking me all these difficult questions." He leaned forward towards Jackie's face

Jackie just rolled her eyes and sat back on her chair, the guy was obviously drunk anyway; they weren't going to get much out of him. Robbie however, was not quite so calm. From the minute he saw the way Higgins was looking at her his fist clenched against the wall. Stuarts aw this but didn't comment on it. When he heard what David had said to her he stepped back and said,

"That's it mate!" he was about to walk about of the viewing area and head for the interview room when Stuart shouted, "Robbie!"

Robbie turned and looked at Stuart, "did you hear that?"

"Yes, but you storming in there won't make it any better, plus Jackie's a big girl she can take care of herself."

Unfortunately at that moment they heard Higgins say,

"Ah come on baby, don't you want a bit of action with the Dave-mister? Or how about just a kiss here and there?" Anyone could see what he meant, including Robbie. He turned and walked out of the viewing room, Stuart followed shouting to him but nothing could be done, Robbie walked straight into the room and grabbed Higgins by his throat.

"If you EVER talk that way to DS Reid again you'll have me to deal with."

"Chill out pal." Higgins said, "what, are you fucking her or something?"

"That's it," Robbie shoved the guy further against the wall, "you want a bettering right now, I'll give it you!"

"ROBBIE!" yelled Jackie and Matt together; Robbie dropped Higgins and walked out of the room.

Later Matt spoke to Robbie in his office,

"What the hell do you think you were playing at?"

"I'm sorry Matt."

"You could've cost us the case, I know the guy was out of order but there's no reason for you go crazy like that. Jackie didn't bat an eyelid, she can deal with it. I don't know what's going on Robbie, but sort it quick!"

Robbie nodded,

"You're lucky I don't have you suspended. You realise he could sue or press charges?"

Robbie nodded again,

"I don't know what's come over you, Robbie." Matt said, quieter now, "something's different, just don't let it interfere with work."

Robbie nodded and left without a word, if only he knew he thought.

Later that night when Jackie was curled up in Robbie's arms after watching the show at Stuart's she looked up at him and smiled,

"Thanks." She said,

"What for?" He grinned back,

"For nearly punching that guy today. It was a stupid thing to do, and I was really mad at you for it. But your motives were nice, so, thanks."

Robbie grinned and stroked her hair as it fell down her face. "I love you Jackie Reid," he said looking into her eyes,

"You know Robbie Ross, I very much suspect that I'm in love with you as well."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Exams are looming but this story has been calling to me and I just had to update it. One more chapter to go and it's finished, hope you like this one. Please review, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I don't own any of it.**

The night of penultimate episode of the show all the team went to Matt's house to watch it. After the show was over and they had digested their own performances the conversation turned, as usual, to their latest case. It was a nasty one, bombs destroying factories. Three factories had been hit in the past two weeks, killing the night managers in the last two the first having a lucky escape having gone out for a cigarette when the bomb occurred. Only one other factory in the area made the same product, however the team couldn't decide whether that was the next target, or whether some one there was behind the attacks.

"It makes perfect sense," Matt said, "what if the factory is in debt or their profits are down, getting rid of all their competition in the area is a perfect way to boost things up."

"But why bomb them all, I mean surely it would be obvious that the only ones not being bombed were behind it!" Jackie replied,

"They know we can't prove it?" Stuart suggested, "Maybe they paid someone to do it for them and thinks that we're not going to be able to link it back to them."

"Hhmm; well maybe," Jackie said, she wasn't convinced.

They continued to debate the subject for a while until Matt said,

"Robbie?"

Robbie looked up, "yeah?" he said

"You've been surprisingly quite, what do you think?" They all turned to look at him realising that he had said hardly anything all evening.

"I agree with Jackie, it's too obvious that it's them, someone could be trying to frame them."

"Could be" Matt said and turned to Stuart to discuss another point, Jackie made a mental note to ask Robbie about his silence when they went back to hers later.

Back at Jackie's Robbie was sat on the sofa with his arm around Jackie staring into space,

"Rob?" Jackie said,

"Yeah?" He asked, her voice bringing him back down to Earth,

"Is everything ok?"

"Of course, why?" He said, looking at her,

"You've been quite," she smiled, "it's not like you!"

"I'm fine, just thinking about the last show next week."

"Ah yes, our fairytale ending." Jackie laughed and Robbie laugher along with her.

"Maybe we should tell Matt and Robbie about us then." He suggested

Jackie nodded smiling but she had mixed emotions; she looked forward to not having to hide their relationship from her friends but dreaded being told that they couldn't work on the same team while seeing each other.

"It'll be fine." Robbie smiled seeing she was a little apprehensive. He kissed her and all her worries, and thoughts of anything but Robbie, went out the window.

That night as he lay next to Jackie, Robbie watched her sleep. A million thoughts were going through his mind, wondering what to do. He couldn't sleep so got up and went to get a glass of water. As he stood in the darkened kitchen sipping his water he realised how much time he had been spending with Jackie lately, after work they would go out for a meal, a drink or just back to hers or his and hang out. And then of course there were all the nights like this one that they'd stay over. He crept back into the bedroom and looked at her as he stood in the doorway to her room, she moved a little in her sleep, obviously dreaming looking so sweet. At that moment he was make his decision. He climbed back into the bed and kissed her forehead, then lay down to sleep.

In briefing the next morning Matt told the team the next course of action. The plan was to question all the top bosses at the fourth factory while placing security in the form of some uniformed officers around the place, particularly in the early evening when the other bombs had been set off. Matt concluded briefing by saying

"Jackie, your with me, were going to interview the manager, Robbie, Stuart interview the Deputy. Find out where they were when the bombs were set off and whether they know anything about explosives."

"Yes boss." Stuart said,

"Oh and find out how the business is going, possible motive!"

"Got it." Robbie replied, "Matt." He said, as his boss was about to turn and follow Jackie down to the interview room."

"Yes?" Matt asked,

"Could I take a bit of a long lunch today?" He asked, "I need to clear a few things up."

"Why don't you juts take the afternoon off?" Matt said sarcastically, "this is an important case Robbie; you can't just come in when you feel like it."

"I know, but look this is important, I only need an hour."

"Ok, but this is a one off mind."

"Ok, thanks." Robbie said and went down to the interview room before Matt could change his mind.

They finished the interviews about half past one and met in the office to discuss them.

"All got alibis" Matt said, "and they all seem to know nothing about any of this."

"Yeah same." Stuart said, "They seem concerned about their stock, apparently they've got some big order coming up."

"The business is doing alright then"? Jackie asked, "Manager said it was."

"Yeah our guy said the same," Robbie said, "Apparently they've beaten all the others for a big deal coming up later this week."

"So they don't need to get rid of the competition they're beating them anyway." Matt said,

"It seems so." Jackie said,

"So do you think there the next hit?" Stuart asked,

"But what's the motive?" Matt asked, "They're not making anything controversial, nothing to protest against. Why would someone want to bomb them?"

"Angry ex-employees maybe? Or something personal?" Robbie suggested.

"Too many hits. Bombing three, maybe four factories to get at one person?"

"Maybe they were trying to frame someone at the other one," Stuart said

"Well if they are they're not doing a good job, we've got nothing on anyone there, and this isn't going to do their business any harm."

"What about the guys who were killed?" Jackie wondered

"What about them?"

"Any links between them?"

"Nothing," Matt sighed, and if there was it doesn't explain the first hit. Right Jackie get over to the factory, check out their paperwork, two people said they were there when the first bombing occurred, check that out, and look into this deal, see if it's legit."

Jackie nodded and collected her coat and bag,

"Stuart, check out their backgrounds, anything concerning explosives I want to know, and check out whether bomb squad's experienced anything like this recently."

"Ok."

"When you've finished your outing Robbie go over to the factories that have been hit, ask about the businesses and how they are dong, plus see if they know anything about this big deal."

About twenty minutes later while Matt, Jackie and Stuart were all busy with their own tasks Robbie was looking at the goods in the window of a shop in Glasgow's main shopping centre. A little nervous about going in, he stood there for a minute or two then pushed open the door. A pretty blonde girl stood behind the counter,

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked,

"Err, no its ok thanks." Robbie said looking around. He walked over to a display and studied it, nothing, the next one had much the same things and he sighed, this was difficult. He had no idea what to pick. What kind? What colour? Then he saw it, the perfect ring for Jackie. It was silver and the band, which was set with two sapphires, twisted around a central diamond. He could almost see her saying yes when he looked at the ring. He looked up and caught the shop assistant's eye, she came over.

"This one please." He said pointing at the ring.

The assistant smiled, "for you fiancée?" she asked,

"I hope so," he grinned, "I haven't asked her yet."

"Well it's a gorgeous ring," she said, "What girl wouldn't say yes to that? Which box would you like with it?"

Robbie stepped out of the shop with the ring in his jacket pocket, he couldn't believe he'd just bought an engagement ring to propose to Jackie Reid, but the credit card receipt reminding him of the small fortune he'd just spend was proof of the fact. He was lost in thoughts of proposing for a moment until he realised that he'd been shopping well over an hour. 'Matt's gonna kill me' he thought and jumped in the car.

Meanwhile Jackie was riffling through lots of paperwork. She had found nothing incriminating, the records, if rather disorganised, were all legit. She was halfway through checking the employment records when her mobile beeped, a text message for Robbie showed up on the screen.

_Fancy dressing up and going out for a meal tonight? Pick you up at eight? Love you x_

She smiled, and text back, then got back to the detective work. About half past four she heard the workers leave, of course they finish early on Wednesdays she sighed, and was about to go back to the office and tell Matt that there was nothing here when she remembered that she hadn't seen any record of the deal that both managers had mentioned earlier. She frowned and found out the set of papers that she had been looking through. There it was, the details of the deal and Jackie saw that it was very big indeed, the company obviously were doing very well. She was about to put it down went something caught her eye, the contract they had signed for the deal had apparently been originally intended for another factory, the first one to be hit. She couldn't fathom as to why they had changed supplies, there was no record of it in the documents. However she supposed that there wouldn't be, the managers wouldn't care why they had switched, particularly with this large a deal. Still it intrigued her so she got out her mobile and rang the number given for the clients to inquire as to the reasons behind the switch.

"Oh it wasn't much really, just that my supplier didn't like the manager there, snapped a lot, talked down to everyone that kind of thing. And then we found that we could get the same stuff for a slightly lower price somewhere else so we did."

"Ok," Jackie said, "I imagine they were annoyed to lose your custom."

"Yeah, he didn't seem to please, shouting about getting even and stuff, silly really. I can see why he was annoyed though, to offer to purchase that many and then move to a competitor. But then if he hadn't been so rude we wouldn't have."

"Getting even?"

"Yeah, just toys out the pram stuff really, I think he'd already made up half the order or something, kind of silly really as they hadn't signed the contracts yet."

"Right, ok, thanks a lot." Jackie said.

When Jackie had got off the phone her mind began to work overtime, if he had wanted to get even this was the perfect scam. Bombing his own factory first had ensured that he wouldn't be suspected, the other bombings the rest had got rid of the competitors and that left only them to do the deal as they would be the only one recovered enough. Jackie grabbed her mobile and called Matt,

"Sir."

"Jackie where are you?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed,

"I'm still at the factory sir, I've found something."

"I'm listening." Matt said,

"You know that big deal, well it turned out that it was meant for Stephenson's"

"The first factory that as hit?"

"Yes, but the manager was very rude apparently so the switched."  
"So?"

"It's going to make the company huge amounts money, and apparently the manager wasn't too happy that he'd screwed it up, they'd make half the stock, and he was shouting about getting even."

"But Jackie they got bombed as well."

"But first, and with not too much damage, and the night manager was conveniently not in the building. It's the perfect way to take the heat off them, and get the deal back."

"You might be right." Matt said, "Let me phone Robbie, he's checking out the other factories now."

"Ok, I'll keep digging." Jackie said.

Almost as soon as Matt hung up, he rang Robbie,

"Robbie, look what's the Stephenson's like?" He asked,

"I'm there now." Robbie said, "seems a little odd, they are doing fine, much better than the other two. And there's loads of stock being made but no record of where it's going."

"How much stock?" Matt asked, "Enough to do that deal they were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah I'd say so." Robbie said, "But…"

"Jackie was right." Matt said,

"Jackie?" Robbie asked

"Yeah look, the manager over there, he's our man ok, they were supposed to get that deal, but he screwed it up so he's getting rid of the competition…"

"And getting rid of suspicion by bombing their own factory first."

"Exactly." Matt said, "When was the deal supposed to happen?" Matt asked,

"Thursday, tomorrow." Robbie replied, "So the bombing must be happening, tonight?"

"Jackie's over there now!" Matt said, "Right phone Jackie, tell her to get out of there now, I'll phone the officers over there, see if there's anything suspicious going on and tell them to watch out but keep clear."

"Ok." And with that Robbie hung up on his boss. He pressed his speed dial and rang Jackie, she picked up after a couple of rings,

"Hi." She said, "I'm looking forward to tonight, you found anything?"

"Yeah, look you were right, Stephenson's have a massive order ready, but no one knows where it's going. And there seemed to be hardly any damage there."

"Right ok, good, have we got enough to charge him."

I'd say so, but look Jackie you have to get out of there, the deals going off tomorrow, so the bomb might be going off tonight!"

"Robbie, look calm down," Jackie said, I'll just get my bag and get back to the station,"

"Jackie it doesn't matter about your handbag! Just get out of there!"

"Rob, calm down, there's no sign of anyone I'm just leaving now ok, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Robbie was about to say ok when he heard a deafening crash,

"Jackie?!?" He yelled, no response came, "JACKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N – More apologises, I have been out of the country though (Australia!!!) It also took me ages to figure out how to end it. Hope you like this chapter, I can't believe I've finally finished this story. Please review!!!**

… Robbie yelled down the phone but there was no reply. His words were getting more and more desperate,

"Jackie please, talk to me, say something. Please." He screamed, "FUCK!!!" He shouted as still no answer came.

Hanging up the cal he dialled 999, "ambulance please" he said as he ran towards his car, he gave the guy the address of the factory then sped over there as fast as was possible on the Glasgow streets.

Pulling the car into the car park Robbie jumped out and legged it over to the factory, sure enough there were fire engines, police cars and two ambulances, one just leaving, standing there and the building was half in ruins. He ducked under the police tape and was stopped by a young officer,

"Sorry mate you can't go in there."

"DI Ross," Robbie said fumbling about for his id, he found it and the guy let him go through. Robbie scanned the area for Jackie, he couldn't see her anywhere, he heard a voice behind him,

"Robbie," Matt said,

"Where's Jackie?" Robbie asked,

"She was in the factory when the bomb went off," Matt said,

"I know that, where is she now?" Robbie felt as though he had forgotten how to breathe, he knew had to ask the question, but was terrified of the answer, his eyes swam as he said, "Is she…" he stumbled over the words, not able to finish

"They took her to hospital. She's in a bad way, but she's alive."

Robbie said nothing just looked over at the emergency vehicles, there was only one ambulance there now into which they were carrying the night manager on a stretcher.

He began to hurry back over to his car when Matt shouted,

"Glasgow General!"

Robbie didn't even look back, barley hearing him only caring about seeing Jackie, the ring he had brought for her still in his jacket pocket.

At the hospital Robbie found the room which they had taken Jackie to, he looked in the window and saw her, lying on the bed. She had her eyes closed and seemed to unconscious, her face was covered in bruises and she had a huge burn mark across her

sleeve. Robbie winced at the thought of her in pain. He stepped inside the room and it was only then that he saw the tubes all around her, she had an IV going into her arm, a heart monitor and a tube going into her nose attached to an oxygen cylinder.

"Jackie." He whispered, reaching out for her hand,

"Be careful," A voice said, Robbie looked up to see a doctor walk into the room and pick up her chart from the end of the bed.

"Is she going to be ok?" Robbie asked, his eyes were filled with tears and he couldn't remember the last time he's been so scared.

"She took a bad knock, there are no guarantees, but she's a fighter and her vitals look good. What is your relationship with her?" He asked,

In spite of the terrible situation Robbie attempted a smile, "I'm her boyfriend." It sounded so strange to say it out loud, but felt nice.

"You're from that TV show right? OK, well I'll give you all the information then." The doctor said, "Basically she's broken her left arm and sprained her ankle. She's got a few minor burns and a major one on her right arm. The bruising is from the force of the explosion and it's pretty much everywhere. We're going to put the arm in a cast and bandage up the ankle as soon as the swelling goes down, the burns are being treated with cream every hour which should improve them and she's on morphine for the pain. All that is nasty but can be sorted, but we don't know how hard she hit her head so until she wakes up, we don't know the extent of the damage there."

"She will… wake up, though?" Robbie asked trying to take it all in,

"We hope so," the doctor answered, "I can't guarantee anything at the moment I'm afraid."

All the tears in Robbie's eyes now seemed to escape and run down his cheeks, he couldn't imagine life without Jackie Reid in it and couldn't even comprehend her not waking up.

"I'll leave you alone with her," The doctor said scribbled a few notes on the chart and left the room.

Robbie sat back down next to Jackie and held her hand,

"I love you so much," he whispered, "please wake up, I don't know what I'd do without you I'd be fired in day without you to cover for me. And The Boss and Stuart would drive me up the wall." He tried to joke but the tears wouldn't stop, neither would the overwhelming pain that was consuming him. "I love you Jackie Reid, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He closed his eyes silently willing her to wake up, to speak to him, anything to let him know that she was still here. The noise of the heart monitor's regular beeps filled the room as he did so.

Robbie opened his eyes a few minutes later to see Matt and Stuart walk in the room, Stuart carrying a huge bouquet of flowers.

"How is she?" Matt asked while Stuart walked over to Jackie's beside and looked at her battered face.

"The doctor says she's broken her left arm, burnt her right and sprained her ankle, plus she's pretty bruised. But they won't know how bad any damage to her brain might be until she wakes up, if she wakes up." Robbie said, his voice thick with the unshed tears trying hard not to cry again.

Stuart walked around the bed to where Robbie was sitting and put his arm around Robbie's shoulders, although he was crying too. Matt just stood and looked from them to Jackie taking in the dreadful news. They all stood in silence for a few minutes each with their own thoughts.

A nurse walked in a few minutes later, she checked the IV and the swelling on Jackie's arm and ankle. "She needs a cast putting on that now," She said, "I'm going to get the doctor but you guys will have to leave while we do that.

Matt and Stuart nodded and when the nurse came back with the doctor they gathered their things and went to leave.

"Coming Rob?" Stuart asked.

"I need to stay with Jackie." Robbie said, not taking his eyes off her face in case of any movement.

"You heard what the nurse said,"

"I'll wait outside, I can't leave her here."

"Ok." Stuart replied nodding, he wondered whether he had been right about Robbie and Jackie's relationship.

"Matt!" Robbie said, "Can I take a few days off?"

"Take as long as you need." Matt said, "We arrested the bomber at the scene, Jackie was right, it was the manager at Stephenson's."

Robbie nodded but in reality he didn't care, nothing mattered at that moment apart from Jackie.

"Let us know if anything happens ok?"

Again Robbie just nodded; his eye's still fixated on Jackie's face as they took her out of the room.

Later that night when the doctor had put a cast on her arm and a bandage on her ankle the nurses rolled Jackie back into the room. Robbie had fallen asleep in the chair by her bed but the noise of the stretcher woke him,

"How is she?" He asked,

"No movement yet." A nurse answered, "You should really go home, it's well past visiting hours."

"I can't leave her here on her own, if she wakes up I want to be here."

"Well, ok, but only because she's in her own room, and because it's you."

All night Robbie sat with Jackie; watching her peacefully lying there, and willing her to wake up. He talked to her, told her how much he loved her, about how Matt and Stuart had been to see her, about how everyone was worried, told her that he would never leave her and that he was going to help her through this. Around five thirty he sat back, unable to find the words to tell her how much she meant to him and how much he needed her to wake up, out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw her eyelid flicker. He looked again, starred at the eyelid, but nothing. Just his imagination, he sighed. Then he saw it flicker again, and this time he was sure.

"Jackie?" He said, "Jackie can you here me? I'm here, I love you please, wake up."

Both her eyelids flickered then opened properly and looked at him,

"Robbie?" She said groggily.

"Jackie, thank God!" He said starting to cry with relief, "I thought I'd lost you."

"What happened?" She asked then realisation dawned, "the factory, the bomb."

Robbie nodded, "you were in there," he said, "I… I really thought."

"Rob, I'm ok," Jackie said, "Just hurting." She said,

"I'll get the nurse, get you some more painkillers, don't try and talk."

Robbie went out into the corridor and up to the nearest nurse,

"She's awake," he said

"Is she talking?" The nurse asked,

"Yes, she remembers what happened." Robbie said, "But she needs some more pain relief."

"That's good that she remembers, very good; I'll up her pain meds though." The nurse said and followed Robbie back into the room with anyone morphine dose,

"How are you feeling?" She asked Jackie,

"In pain." Jackie said

"That's understandable, but it's good that you're awake."

"How long…?" Jackie turned to Robbie.

"It's six in the morning on Thursday, it happened yesterday at about five."

Jackie tried to nod but couldn't move her head very much.

"You're stiff from the accident," the nurse said. "You need lots of sleep and rest."

The doctor came in the next day at half past one, Robbie was still there along with Matt and Stuart who had come in to see how she was doing after Robbie had called them that morning to tell them she had woken up. Jackie was sat up, surrounded by pillows and talking, although in a rather strained voice, evidently still in pain despite the morphine.

"You seem a lot better" the doctor commented. "We just need to do a few quick tests and I need to talk to Jackie, would you guys mind waiting outside?"

In about ¾ of an hour the doctor called them back in,

"Do you want to tell them?" He asked her smiling,

"I'm going to be fine." Jackie said, she was attempting a smile but the bruising made it difficult for her to move her facial muscles.

Robbie, Matt and Stuart however all broke in to grins, relief flooding each of their faces.

The doctor smiled at her and nodded, "Yep, she'll be fine, the arm and ankle will sort themselves out now, with a lot of rest, and the burns will improve with the cream. The bruising should go down pretty soon too. We'll have to keep her here for about a week but I fully expect her to be just fine very soon." He looked back at Jackie, as if waiting for her to say something else but she just moved her head a very tiny bit from one side to another. He nodded; then left the room smiling to the guys as he went.

"That's great Jackie." Stuart grinned,

"Yeah, I am so relieved that you're ok." Matt added,

Robbie just nodded; his eye's swimming with emotion. Since she had spoken to him that morning he'd just known that she would be ok but hearing the doctor so confident made him even more relieved. Jackie smiled at them all but then her eyes rested on Robbie for a moment and she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, stroking her hair, almost forgetting that Matt and Stuart were still in the room.

"Nothing." Jackie said, "I'm just relieved, and happy, and…" She didn't finish the sentence and Robbie planted a kiss on her head. Stuart made an excuse and left taking Matt with him. Jackie closed her eyes at Robbie's kiss and felt him stroking her hair and heard him talking, telling her how much he loved her. A million thoughts were going through her head, attempting to digest both pieces of news that the doctor had given her, wondering how Robbie would take the second piece that she had not told them.

On Tuesday evening Matt and Stuart walked through the door of Jackie's hospital room. Robbie, of course, was already sat there having hardly left Jackie's beside since she had been admitted. They had decided to watch the final episode of the show in the hospital as the doctor refused to let Jackie come home until the next day. She was feeling a great deal better and the bruising had gone down leaving her more able to talk and change her expression. She smiled when she saw them but she felt nervous, remembering the deal her and Robbie had about telling them about their relationship, and knew that they'd have some explaining to do when Matt and Stuart saw the end of the show. Plus she still hadn't told Robbie about the other piece of news that the doctor had given her.

"How are you Jackie?" Stuart asked, handing her some chocolates,

"Much better thanks Stuart and thank you for the chocolates, but you don't need to bring me something every time you come." Jackie smiled looking round at all the flowers, chocolates and teddy bears that surrounded her.

They all settled down to watch the show; Robbie sat on the bed next to Jackie, as usual breaking the rules, while Matt and Stuart pulled up chairs. As the final episode began Robbie and Jackie looked at each other, a little smile came on to both their faces as they thought about what was to come. Stuart noticed this and wondered what was going on, he also noticed Robbie checking something his jacket pocket every few minutes, it intrigued him but he just sat and watched the show, waiting for events to unfold.

As they neared the end of the show Jackie couldn't stop herself from grinning at the thought of Matt and Stuart's reaction. Then the scene they had shot in the studio started. Jackie watched as Matt and Stuart looked at each other, puzzled and then their eyebrows shoot up at the kiss. The credits rolled and both of them turned to Jackie and Robbie seated on the bed.

"When did that happen?" Matt asked,

"We shot that bit at ITV." Jackie grinned,

"The press are going to love this." Stuart answered, "And I do to, perfect ending" he said looking at them, his eyes twinkling.

"Well you'll love this even more." Robbie grinned, and looked at Jackie, "I'm in love with Jackie, and I think, I hope, she loves me too. We've been seeing each other for about a month now."

"I knew it!" Stuart said, while Matt just looked shocked.

"And now," Robbie continued, "I hope she'll do me the honour of marrying me, and with that he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Jackie Reid will you marry me?"

Jackie's mouth dropped open, then she smiled, and nodded. "Yes." She whispered, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Robbie got up and slid the ring onto her finger. He turned her hand over and held on to it looking into her eyes, "I love you."

Stuart grinned, while Matt just looked shocked.

Jackie smiled, "I love you too, and…" She took a breath and drew him close to her, whispering in his ear.

Robbie drew back his grin from ear to ear, "really? And it's ok?"

Jackie nodded, crying even more,

"You are, happy aren't you?" He asked looking worried as he saw her tears.

"I'm happier than I've ever been." Jackie said and he hugged her gently. Matt and Stuart looked on, confused.

Jackie and Robbie broke apart and noticed their puzzled faces,

"Are you telling them or should I?" Jackie asked,

"You can," He smiled,

"We're having a baby!" Jackie grinned

Congratulations were yelled as Matt and Stuart hugged both Robbie and Jackie. They were unable to hide their joy at two of their best friends having the perfect ending to such a horrible situation.

**A/N – Hope you liked, please review**


End file.
